


*Not* Baby-Sitting

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Nicknames, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, once upon a time I mentioned Dan "babysitting" Carlos and Max.</p>
    </blockquote>





	*Not* Baby-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> So, once upon a time I mentioned Dan "babysitting" Carlos and Max.

Dan came bouncing into the living room and fell onto the sofa between Carlos and Max, stretching his arms around them both as both boys ignored him and continued to watch the TV.

“Have you finished your homework, Maxy?” Dan joked, usual grin brightening his face.

Max just rolled his eyes, bored, and propped his head up with an elbow on the sofa arm. “Please do not call me that.”

“Maxy,” Dan said again, rolling the word around his mouth. “Maximums. Maximillian.”

“Please stop.”

“Max-a-rooney.”

Carlos smashed a cushion into Dan’s face, muffling the next name and grinning across at Max. Max just pouted back, bored. He had no idea how he had wound up at this “lads night in” (or how Daniil had managed to get out of it), but he was convinced this was everyone thinking he needed a baby sitter when he _didn’t_

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Dan laughed, pushing the cushion back behind him. “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with this, either. Chilli.”

“I like the name Chilli though,” Carlos laughed.

“I’m making coffee,” Max said, standing. The last thing he needed was to get in the middle of this blossoming bromance.

“Sure, you know where everything is?” Dan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Milk three sugars,” Dan called after him.

“You know mine,” Carlos called.

 

Max wasn’t being intentionally noisy as he put the three mugs down on the side in Dan’s pokey little kitchen. Alright, maybe he was, but he’d deny it if Dan or Carlos came in.

He wasn’t even sure what he was angry about. Probably being dumped here with two idiots that felt it was alright to treat him like a five year old. Alright, Carlos wasn’t so bad when he was alone, but paired with Dan he quickly became the most annoying team mate Max could imagine. Or maybe it was the fact that he was _still_ being treated like a child. He didn’t know what he needed to do to prove he was just as good as everyone else. Sometimes it felt like nothing he did was ever good enough.

Reaching over for the sugar, Max knocked one of the mugs onto the floor, where it smashed into about a million pieces. Max froze, looking between the mug and the kitchen door.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, walking in on Max hurriedly trying to clean up his mess. “Oh, Maxy! That’s my favourite mug!”

“I’m sorry,” Max said, quickly, catching his hand on a shard of mug and wincing away. “It was an accident. I’ll pay for a new one. I’m sorry.”

“Mate, it’s ok,” Dan laughed, taking the dust pan and brush from the cupboard under the sink. “It’s just a joke. I got about a million mugs. Are you alright?”

“It’s just a little cut, it’s fine,” Max insisted, trying to stop Dan from cleaning up the mess.

Dan’s grin fell a little. “Are you… are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine,” Max said, wincing again. “I just knocked it when I got the sugar. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, you said,” Dan said, still a little confused. “It’s just a mug, though. No harm done. You wash your hands, and I’ll clean this up.”

Max stopped and looked up at Dan, moving his hands so the Australian could sweep up the broken mug. His hands were shaking, Dan noticed, but he decided it best not to mention anything. There was more going on than he knew about, and that was nothing to do with him.

“You’re not going to tell my dad, are you?” Max asked.

“What, that you broke the mug my ex-girlfriend left here once by mistake?” Dan asked, laughing. “I don’t really think it needs a news bulletin, mate.”

Dan grinned at him and Max returned with a relieved smile.

“Now, wash your hands, before you get blood all over the floor and people think we killed Carlos or something.”

 


End file.
